Donor Wanted
by Trying For A Baby Contest
Summary: Bella is a single, business-oriented woman who realizes that the one thing she is missing in life is a child. When she decides to take matters into her own hands, however, things might go down a different path.


**Entry for Trying for a Baby Contest**

**Title: Donor Wanted**

**Total Word County: 9,248**

**Summary: Bella is a single, business-oriented woman who realizes that the one thing she is missing in life is a child. When she decides to take matters into her own hands, however, things might go down a different path.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing related to Twilight. It all belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. We are just playing with her characters for your and our amusement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Donor Wanted<strong>

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Now jizz in this pot,_

_You know what to do._

Nope...

_Baby daddy required._

Nope... didn't need the daddy part – just the donor.

_Lone woman, 35, seeks sperm donor. No relationship required. No sex. Good looks not essential. _

Shit, that did sound far too desperate, but I couldn't exactly be fussy. Was I fussy? Not particularly. But who in their right mind would answer an ad like that?

It was three days after my thirty-fifth birthday that things started to go downhill. All of my best friends were married with children – some on their second or third. And then there was me. Bella. Always the babysitter and godmother. I was never the mommy, and I wanted a baby more than anything.

Although my busy career took up the majority of my time, I longed to be like my friends. I was no good at relationships. The guys I dated thought I was boring – I think. It was rare to get beyond the awkward second date make out session on my front porch.

I'm not quite sure why the third date never happened. I was average looking, slim, definitely not fugly; under my clothes, everything still pointed the right way and was kept appropriately groomed and clean. The guys I dated never wanted to see what was under the clothes, however.

My mother called me on my birthday – you know, to wish me _many happy __returns_,and all that bullshit. We exchanged our pleasantries, and I told her that I was planning to go out to the bar after work with some colleagues, and we'd have a few drinks.

My mother had hummed in all the right places, and then asked the dreaded question. "So, Bella, how's the love life? Are you taking a date out?"

"Nope; going stag, Mom. Just me, myself, and I, this year," I told her.

My mother sighed heavily into the phone. "Isabella, you are my only child. If you don't hurry up and get your ass in gear, I'm never going to have any gorgeous grandchildren to spoil, now am I? It's getting to the stage where you can't afford to be picky. Your biological clock is ticking."

_Tick tock... tick fucking tock!_

That conversation always came up – bi-monthly, usually. My mother had me when she was just twenty. She and my father married after they graduated high school, and less than eighteen months later, she was pregnant. She and my dad had split when I was a few months old, and I spent years moving around the country with my hair-brained mother, until I decided to settle back down in Forks, Washington, with my father when I was seventeen. Mom had met and married her new husband – a minor league baseball player, Phil – and their extracurricular activities had begun to piss me off.

No, I knew that my mother had not wanted me to follow in her footsteps and have a baby, causing me to settle down too young. She would always push me to think about my life and career. Although she never admitted to me being a regret_, _I knew that deep down, Renee always wondered _what if..._

But of course, now that I was getting _old _and the clock was nearing its last chime, it was time I thought about getting myself knocked up. So, that was exactly what I decided to do.

The whole dating thing clearly hadn't worked for me, so I was just asking for a donor – someone who would give me some of their man juice for me to impregnate myself with. The more I'd thought about it, the more I wanted a child for myself. I had so much to share. There were a ton of single mothers out there who did a wonderful job of raising their kids. If they could do it, then a strong, independent, business-minded woman like myself could surely do it, too... right?

_A 35 year old broody woman seeks sperm donor. No relations required. I'm desperate to be a mother. Please, can you help?_

Jesus... how in the hell did I word this without sounding too desperate?

_Business woman seeks change of career. I'm single and want to be a mother. Donor required. Call for more information._

Bingo. Ad created.

"So, you wanna hook up, baby?"

"Fuck, woman, do you think we're idiots? You honestly expect me to believe that you just want my jizz? You don't want sex... you just want me to cum into a pot? And you won't ask for anything else? Ever? What the fuck ever."

"You're a freak... placing an ad to trap a dude and get laid?"

_Hmmm… perhaps I should have been clearer in the ad. _I had been planning on just using something like a turkey baster. Although it would be pretty nice, I didn't think that the emotional contact would be that great. Also, it wasn't like I was being fussy. I just wanted a kid. Providing it had everything where it should be, I didn't mind what it looked like. The father could be anyone – hence, just wanting the man-juice, and not the man himself.

I had considered calling a couple of sperm banks, but that just seemed so... clinical. I did, at least, want to lay eyes on whose jizz I was going to impregnate myself with. At least I'd have an idea of what kind of kid I'd have.

The calls continued throughout the next couple of days. Some men just wanted to get laid, and some did seem genuinely interested in the bigger details of my advertisement. The problem was that they didn't seem to understand that I wasn't planning on roping them into paying me child support or wanting them to fill the actual _daddy _role. I guessed they had the right to be a little concerned. I figured it couldn't be a normal request.

"_Why don't you just go out to some bar and get yourself laid, darlin'?" _one guy asked me. Oh, if only it was that simple. If only he knew that even that didn't work for _me_.

Instead of going thereand telling him that I really wasn't into the one night stand thing, I explained about ovulation and the process of waiting until the time was right. I knew there was a short period of time in one month when a woman was at her most fertile... and basically, you had around seventy two hours to get that little swimmer in there. I guess that sort of freaked the guy out; he said he would think about it and call me back.

I was starting to lose all hope, when my cell beeped at me. I picked it up and examined the text message. I'd had a couple of messages from interested parties, but they had all read along the lines of, "I'll b ur baby daddy, when u wnt 2 fuck?"

**Hello, I'm sending a message in response to your ad. I'd like to know some more. May I give you a call? - E.**

I quickly typed out a reply:

**Hi, E. Thanks for your text. It's a complicated situation. I just want to let you know that this isn't a joke, and if you decide to call, please just take things into consideration. B.**

An hour passed, and I was still staring at the screen of the phone. I didn't know why, but there was something about his articulate message. He was the only one who had texted, who didn't use that horribly annoying text speak.

Finally, my cell rang, and I recognized the number as the same one that had texted me.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was steeling myself for a rejection. "Hello."

I wasn't expecting the smooth velvet voice at the other end. "Hi, this is Edward. I sent you a text message about your... ad."

His voice was so sexy... delicious almost, like dripping chocolate. "Hi, Edward; thanks for calling. I'm Bella." Maybe a hook-up wouldn't be too bad...

"Hi, Bella."

The line went quiet, and it took me a moment to realize that he was probably waiting for me to explain.

"I know this sound weird, Edward," I began, trying to breathe. Dammit, why was I so nervous? "Basically, I'm single, and I've not had much luck in the dating game recently, but I'm thirty-five years old. I want to be a mother. If you decide to go through this, I expect nothing from you. I won't hunt you down and try and take your money. I won't ask you for a thing. Jesus, if Edward isn't even your real name, I don't care. You don't have to tell me anything."

"It is," he said.

"It is what?" I asked, confused.

"Edward is my real name."

"Oh... okay, that's cool."

"Listen, Bella... I've never answered an ad like this before, so I feel a little strange. Something about the words you put on that page intrigued me. Can I ask, though, why you are comfortable having a baby with just anybody?"

I sighed deeply. "Like I said... the whole dating thing has been hard for me. I've not been in a long term relationship for a long time. I work long hours, and the men I've dated have not been great. I am so desperate to change my life around. I've made it good for myself. I have a good job, my own home... but I'm lonely. There's a void I need to fill, and that's a child. I love my job, but I can't wait to stop working and become a mother. Time is running out for me, Edward. I'm scared to wake up one day and be forty years old – my cat tucked up at the bottom of my bed – and know that it's all over for me..." I sniffed gently. Wow. This was the first time I'd cried when on the phone to a potential donor_._

"Okay... listen, Bella. I'd like to think about this, okay? But please, let me tell you some things about me first."

"No, Edward, you don't have to—"

"I want to. I would feel terrible if I agreed to help you out, and then you regretted the decision later on."

"Okay, go ahead," I said nervously.

"I'm thirty-seven, and I'm single. I've been so for the past five years. I live in Seattle, currently with my parents, as I've just switched jobs. I'm six feet two inches, and I like to run. I work in IT for a large firm in the city. Mainly, I fix the computers in the building, but I dabble in a little web design. I work long hours. I don't really go out too often; my work friends try and pull me along to bars after hours, but that isn't really my scene. I like to read and cook... I'm boring, in a nutshell, so if you want your child to have some sense of adventure, then I'm probably not the best candidatefor the job."

"I don't care what you do, Edward. A child's future is based on its upbringing. I don't have much of a social life, either. Heck, when I was at college, I was still a hermit."

Edward chuckled into the phone, and it sent a very good sort of shiver down my spine. "That's okay. I was a dork then, and I still get accused of it now."

"Okay. Well, if you're sure... how do we go about this? Do we meet?" _Or do you__ wanna just drop the little cup off? Special delivery!_ I wondered if the post office had any restrictions on mailing sperm.

I swallowed. Wow, was this really going to happen?

"I mean swimmers – semen – can only last so long, so it's best that it's handed over and the job done pretty quickly."

"That sounds... romantic," he joked with me.

I smiled. "Yeah, well, I heard that romance is dead."

"Bella... I don't know if this is what you want, but I want to make sure that you're making the right decision. Please, before we agree to do this, would you join me for a drink? If you don't like what you see, then you can walk away. I really would like to help you."

"Yes... yeah, I guess we could do that, Edward."

~DW~

I poked around at the little olive floating in my drink. I looked at my wristwatch for the twentieth time; I was still early. He wasn't late, yet. I had given him a quick description of what I looked like, and if he'd been late, I would have been worried that he'd spotted me, taken one look, and dashed out of the front door again. I didn't know much about Edward, aside from the fact that he was coming straight from work, so he would be wearing a gray suit, that he was six feet two, and had crazy hair.

I speared my olive with the sharp end of the cocktail stick and put it in my mouth.

"Bella?"

I almost choked as I raised my eyes and came into visual contact with a denim crotch. I spluttered slightly and felt a hand on my back, slapping at it gently.

"Bella?" the voice asked again.

I closed my eyes and nodded, waving my hand in front of my face to let the man know I was okay and not dying.

"Edward?" I managed. I opened my eyes and realized I was just inches from a pair of deep green eyes. He was kneeling in front of my chair now. His hair – like he had mentioned – was a little crazy, as if he'd spent the entire day pulling at it and running his hands through it. It was a weird color, too – not red, not brown... hell, not even auburn. It was more bronze. His features were chiseled, and his jaw and cheekbones were to die for. He. Was. Beautiful.

This was the man that was hopefully going to agree to jack off into a pot for me? _The old-fashioned way didn't look so unappealing from this angle._

"Yes, that's me."

"You didn't come straight from work?" I asked him as he sat down at the table, directly opposite me.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and pulled at his hair – I was right about that.

"Dammit, okay, Bella. I'm really sorry. I have a confession... I realized on the way here that I had to tell you. I know you said that it's not important, but I don't work in IT. I _used _to work in some sort of data-inputting areas, but two years ago, I quit that, and I now work from home."

I took another look at his choice of clothing. Very different from the suit I'd expected him to show up in, but he looked utterly hot in his low slung light washed jeans and Batman t-shirt.

"What do you do from home, Edward?"

He looked up at me and bit his tongue. "I draw for Marvel comics."

My eyes widen with surprise. "Marvel... as in the comic books?"

He nodded and wrung his hands.

"Oh, my God, that's so awesome!"

Edward looked up in surprise, his mouth slightly open. He clearly hadn't expected that reaction from me.

"I'm a bit of a comic book whore; call it my geek within. What are you working on?"

"Well... erm... I've been doing some work on Iron Man. It's my dream job. I spent years sending them my illustrations, and almost three years ago, they finally contacted me. It's incredible." His eyes were alight with passion.

"That's so cool. Wow, Edward. Much more exciting than my job. I'm an accountant. Although I love it, I think I'm done now. I want to sort my life out and have something more than just a job. I'm thinking of turning it into a home business eventually, so I can work from home if I manage to have a baby."

Edward leaned across the table. "I would like to be the one to give you that baby, Bella. If you will still have me?"

"Why?" I breathed. "What on Earth possessed you to reply to that ad?"

He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair again, pushing it out of his eyes using his glasses, which he perched on top of his head.

"I'd never used that site before. I guess I was looking for something... a date, perhaps. I was looking through, and nothing caught my eye. That is, until I saw yours. I don't know what drew me to it, but I knew I had to find out more. My time is running out, too, Bella. I'm almost forty; I do a job which, in all honesty, no one respects me for. They think it's just a phase; my parents are giving me a tough time, telling me I need to get myself a wife. My sister-in-law tells me that I won't ever get one, as long as I'm spending all my time reading comics."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

Edward's eyes flashed to mine. "Funny?"

"No, actually, not at all. I'm having the same issues with my mother. _You need to find a husband, __Isabella. Give__ me grandbabies, Isabella._ I'm getting sick of it, but I guess she made me realize what exactly it is I crave in my life."

"We really are a pair, aren't we?" he asked with a crooked smile.

I couldn't help but agree with him. Our waitress came over and took our drink orders. Edward ordered a bottle of Corona, and I had the same.

"So, are we going to do this? You really want to help me?" I asked him.

Edward nodded. "I was wondering, though... maybe I could see the baby. If you don't want me in its life, then that's fine. I understand, but if you would let me... or maybe send me a photo or something..."

Wow. I had never expected that at all. I didn't know what to say to him. "You'd want to be a part of its life?"

Edward pulled at his hair again. "Shit... Hell... I don't know, Bella. I want to help you, but I guess we're both longing for the same thing. I also want something I can call my own – my own flesh and blood."

I bit my lip – hard. "Edward..."

He shook his head. "Dammit, I'm sorry. I never should have opened my big mouth. I'm a deadbeat; you wouldn't want me in your child's life."

"Wait, I didn't say that. Edward, honestly, anyone who wouldn't want you as a father to their child is plain stupid... I know that I've only known you for what – thirty minutes – but I can tell that you are not a loser. You have a very cool job. You obviously love what you do, and shit, what little kid _wouldn't _love knowing their daddy helped make the world's most famous comic books?"

Edward looked at me in amazement, and I swore that he blushed. "Well, that's very kind of you, but I understand if you just want to do this alone. I'll still help you out, if that's what you want."

I had a lot to think about. Shit. He seemed genuine enough. But the deal had been that I was going to go it alone and not have to worry about some guy sticking his nose in; the plan had been to become a single mother.

"Can I think about it?" I hated to ask, but it was a huge decision.

"Of course you can. The ball is in your court, Bella. Another drink?"

"You trying to get me drunk?"

"Would it alter your decision?" he teased.

"Probably not. But I will warn you, I'm a friendly drunk."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not," I said with a chuckle.

Yeah, looking at him in his jeans and t-shirt, I was definitely playing with the idea of forgetting the turkey baster. But it was just a dream... he wouldn't want to do _that _with me. I ordered another martini, and Edward ordered another Corona.

"So, how do you like accounting?" he asked.

I figured he was just trying to make small talk, but with the alcohol beginning to flow through my system, I found that my tongue was loosened up. I could sure as hell think of ways to loosen it up further.

I told him all about my job, my co-workers, and some of my most flamboyant clients – maintaining confidentiality, of course.

I had probably talked for a good thirty minutes before I stopped. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry, Edward," I said, my articulation a bit slurred at this point. "I've monopolized the entire conversation."

He smiled at me, making my heart flutter. That was some damn strong alcohol. It had nothing to do with the beautiful man sitting across from me.

_Yeah__, right, Bella._

"It's all right, Bella. It's nice to get to know you a bit. So, your mom's on you about having a baby, huh? My mom has been on me to find a good girl and settle down, but not many women are into the same things I am, so it's hard to get past that first or second date."

I nodded profusely. "I know, right? Most of the men I've been out with find me boring – which I know I am, but still. And my mom is chomping at the bit, wanting a grandchild to spoil. I'm an only child, so I'm her only chance to have one."Tilting my head at him, I asked, "Do you have brothers or sisters? You mentioned a sister-in-law..."

He nodded, his glasses slipping down from his forehead. It was adorable. "Yeah, I have a couple of brothers; one's married, and the other has a steady girlfriend. So, I'm the dweeb of the family."

The alcohol was coursing pleasantly through my system. "You're not a dweeb, Edward. If you are, then so am I, because we both enjoy the same things, it sounds like."

He smiled at me again, and I could feel a bit of dampness in my underwear. What the hell? This was supposed to be a business meeting! "So, tell me more about what you do," I requested, not just to shift the spotlight from me, but also so I could hear that silky voice again.

He told me about his childhood and growing up with two brothers; he was the middle child. He told me about his college years, and how he'd always been the _friend _to the girls, but never the boyfriend.

I hurt for him, as I could relate. I knew how it felt to always be considered "one of the guys," but never the girl.

"Have you been in a serious relationship before?" I asked, my words beginning to slur a bit; I was feeling a bit bolder.

He nodded his head. "Once; we broke up about five years ago."

"I'm sorry," I said, and I was. I was sorry for him; I was sorry that he had spent his life alone but yet doing my own internal happy dance. Would this beautiful specimen of a man actually agree to hand his sperm over? He was so lovely, and I was so plain; surely a child made between the two of us would be somewhat attractive. Not that it mattered to me. I just wanted a healthy baby.

He shrugged. "It's okay. We just weren't meant to be together. She didn't support my dream of drawing for Marvel."

I shook my head. "I still think that's fabulous. What a cool job to have."

"Thanks," he said, blushing.

We made small talk for a few more moments, and the alcohol kept flowing. He, however, could hold his liquor a bit better than I could. Or maybe it was my nerves.

"Bella, did you drive here?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

I shook my head. "I took a cab."

"Me, too. Would you be interested in sharing a cab home?" he asked, his lovely green eyes downcast.

I nodded vigorously. "Sure, sounds great!"

He lifted his head and flashed that gorgeous smile at me again. How had no other woman snatched him up yet?

Edward took care of getting the cab, and he helped me in, as I was a bit wobbly. Thank God the next day was Saturday. I didn't think I would be able to make it to work with the hangover I knew was on the way.

I gave the driver my address, and we sped off into the Friday night Seattle traffic.

We were silent for several minutes, but it wasn't that God-awful awkward silence you would hear about. I chewed lightly on my lip, my head still spinning. I watched as Edward wrung his hands nervously, and then began to fiddle with a hangnail.

"When am I going to see you again?" I suddenly blurted out.

"Um, well, I guess that's up to you," he mumbled. "I know you have a lot to think about, but I still want to help you, Bella."

"Okay," I whispered. We were pulling up in front of my townhouse. "You wanna come in for some coffee?" I offered, surprised when he accepted.

Edward paid the cab driver, and we walked up the brick path to my house.

I unlocked the door, flipping the light on. It was getting chilly, so I asked Edward to start the fireplace, while I went into the kitchen and placed a pot of coffee on.

When I walked into the living room with two cups of steaming coffee, the gas fireplace was flickering nicely, beginning to dispel the chill in the room. I sat down on the couch, opposite Edward, and handed him a cup.

"Thank you," he replied shyly.

I wondered how many females' homes he'd been in recently.

"Thank you for the drinks," I replied, since he had insisted on paying the tab.

We sat in a comfortable silence, just watching the flames flicker and sipping our coffee. Before I could register what was occurring, I felt Edward's fingers brushing against my hair and skimming across my cheek. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. I unconsciously leaned into his soft touch.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's lips brushing over my cheek, and I opened my eyes to see his emerald eyes right in front of me. I had not felt him move over on the couch, but I was still tipsy, and he had been distracting me with his fingers.

I stared into the endless depths and felt as if I was falling. All thoughts of the original reason for our meeting were gone, and all I knew was that I had to touch this beautiful creature in front of me. I slowly lifted my hand up and stroked my fingers down the smooth skin of his cheek, gliding across his lower lip. I gasped when he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and held my arm steady, placing a light kiss upon my fingers.

Before I knew it, I had turned around on the couch and was winding the fingers of my free hand through his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. I could smell the Corona on his breath, and briefly wondered how my breath smelled, but he didn't seem to mind as he moved his face closer to mine.

I jumped slightly as his lips brushed against mine, and I eagerly pulled him closer. He let go of my wrists and moved to cup my cheeks. I pulled him closer and parted my lips, sighing when his tongue slipped into my mouth. He tasted so good.

I heard him moan under his breath, so bravely, I moved, climbing up onto my knees and sitting in his lap, straddling him. I honestly don't ever recall being so bold with a man – let alone someone who was more or less a perfect stranger.

His hands slid slightly under my skirt that I had worn to the office that day, and I heard a moan slip from between my lips. His fingers were soft – so soft.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Shhh," I answered. "It's all right."

"I-I just want you to know that I didn't come here for this. I really don't have a lot of experience with women." His voice was shaking.

I leaned back and put my index finger over his lips. "It's all right. I didn't exactly plan on this, either, but it just feels... right… to me."

He brushed his lips along my jaw line. "Me, too," he murmured.

I twisted my fingers into his bronze locks and massaged his scalp as his amazing lips and mouth worked their way along my throat, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. I pulled myself closer, gasping as I experimentally rocked against him. I felt his arousal straining against his jeans between us; he really did want me.

He groaned as I pressed down onto him, causing me to smile. Considering that I had not done this much, it was nice to know that I could elicit a response from a man.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" His fingers were slowly sliding up my bare thighs, and I jumped when he brushed against my panties.

I was close to panting at this point, and I wiggled, trying to create some friction. I know it was crazy – and I was a million miles from it – but I suddenly felt like a born again virgin: nervous, excited, and so very, very wet.

"You think we should move to the bedroom?" I whispered, chancing a glance over at the bay window, which looked out onto the street. I was not an exhibitionist, but part of me hoped some of my neighbors had at least seen Edward enter my house, so they'd know I wasn't a complete loser.

Edwards lips were parted, and his breathing hard. He gazed at me through hooded eyes, which were still partially masked by his sexy black glasses. He nodded once and swallowed hard. "Sure... if you want... I mean if you're sure?"

I nodded. "I'm sure. If you're sure. I mean, I'm sure if you're sure..."

I felt like an idiot. Maybe he didn't want to? That would figure... just like all of my other dates.

He swallowed, tracing his fingers across my thighs again. "I-I'm sure, Bella."

He looked like a little boy who'd been caught in the cookie jar. It made me want him even more. I stood up off of his lap and pulled him toward the stairs. He followed me willingly.

I closed the door behind us and hovered nervously besides the frame. Edward stayed close by and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked so nervous – frightened, and yet so attractive. I knew that I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone, and the alcohol was still giving me the much needed buzz and courage.

I walked up to him, where he still stood by the door, and ran my hands up under his Batman t-shirt, shivering at the ripples of muscle I felt. He certainly had a runner's body under those clothes. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the door.

"Oh, my God, Bella," he groaned. Suddenly, he was pulling my hands away. "I-I'm sorry, but it's been a-areallylongtimeandIdon'tquiteknowwhattodo," he stumbled out, his words running together.

He was looking to me for advice? Ha! This would be interesting, to say the least.

"It's all right, Edward," I soothed. "I'm not an expert myself. We'll just do what feels natural."

He sighed in relief. Surely he didn't think I was some sex goddess with a lot of notches on my headboard?

"Okay," he said, running his fingers across my jaw and pulling me up to meet his lips. They were soft and warm, yet strong. How had some woman not already jumped his bones? He was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

I pulled him toward my bed, which was in the center of the room. I must have misjudged the distance, because my legs hit the mattress suddenly, and I fell backward, pulling Edward down on top of me. We both landed with an "oomph."

I pulled his glasses off, and his mouth latched onto my neck again, causing the most wonderful sensations to shoot throughout my body. I ran my hands up under his shirt and pulled it over his head, finally exposing his beautiful physique to my eyes. I ran my fingernails lightly over his skin, earning myself a low groan.

"Bella..." he moaned, and I smiled up at him. This was really gonna happen!

He pulled at the hem of my shirt, and I lifted up slightly so he could pull it over my head. He groaned again and buried his face in the valley between my breasts.

The skin on skin contact was almost too much for me, and I jerked, wanting to feel all of him. He quickly took the hint and stood up, pulling his jeans off so fast that he almost fell into the floor. We both giggled, and I wiggled out of my skirt, leaving us in only our undergarments.

I felt giddy, and I didn't know if it was the situation or from the four too many martinis I had consumed in a short period of time without anything substantial lining my stomach. I pulled him with me so that we were both seated side by side on the edge of my bed. My eyes roamed hungrily across his utterly gorgeous body, and I was practically salivating. His artistically sculpted abs fell into a perfect V and trailed under the waistband of his boxers. I had to admit that I was disappointed that they were plain black.

I had been expecting Captain America's face all over them.

I ran my index finger across the waistband, grinning to myself when he shuddered. I slowly pulled them down to his knees, where he kicked them off the rest of the way, making me gasp. His arousal was much larger than I had been expected, and I felt a jolt run through my abdomen. This was really gonna happen! Oh, it had been so long.

He grasped the elastic of my panties and pulled them down my legs; I quickly unsnapped my bra, leaving me open to inspection. His eyes wandered from my head to my bare toes, and I quickly hurried under the covers. I pulled them back, patting the bed beside me.

Was I really going to have sex with someone I'd just met by placing that ad?

Yes. Yes, I was. And I was going to enjoy every moment of it.

I gasped as Edward slid his fingers over my bare skin, clutching at my breast. I could tell it had been a while since he had done this, as it was a bit painful, but it may have been because I was a wuss, too. All thoughts of pain disappeared when he ducked his head under the covers and took my other breast into his mouth, his tongue laving circles around my nipple.

Oh, holy fucking hell... that was nice.

I figured that neither of us would last very long, so I took his other hand and pried it from my flesh, pushing at his arm. He obviously didn't get the clue, as he began to knead the flesh over my ribs, which tickled a bit. I pushed again, this time guiding his fingers to the moist flesh between my thighs.

He looked at me with wide eyes, and I gave him a brilliant smile to let him know that was what I wanted.

"Bella?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Please, Edward," I pleaded. At this point, I wasn't above begging. I guided his hand again, and when his fingers first slid through my moist folds, I about came on the spot. Damn, had it really been that long?

"Oh, sweet Jesus," he moaned, laying his head upon my chest. His fingers jerked, causing me to cry out.

He looked up at me, his face full of concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh... um... no, Edward, just please... please do that again." I wiggled my hips, trying to get his fingers to move in the same rhythm.

He answered my silent prayer, and slid his fingers against me again.

"Fuck," I moaned. I managed to slide my hands under the covers and took him in my hands, marveling at the velvety soft hardness I felt.

Okay, that was it. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Please, Edward," I begged, pulling one leg up and trying to hook it over his other hip, but accidentally hitting him in the nose.

"Ow," he muttered, holding his nose.

"Oh, shit, Edward; I'm so sorry," I said, my hands over my face. Who the hell was I kidding? I wasn't sure how to do this. I felt my traitorous blush spread all across my body. I'd screwed it up and probably broken his nose in the process.

"It's okay," he said, his hands already back on my body. "But that seems like something I'd do," he teased, causing me to laugh.

"Sorry. I'm just way out of practice with this," I explained, my face and chest flushing an even brighter red in embarrassment.

He grinned sheepishly at her. "So am I."

He adjusted his position so that his erection was lined up with my opening. He slid up and down a few times, causing me to forget the entire episode. The feeling of his length brushing along my folds caused me to want him even more, and I couldn't help it when my fingernails bit into his shoulder so I could wriggle my center closer to him. The friction between us was one of the most perfect and delicious feelings ever.

"Mmmm, that's heavenly," I murmured. I gasped when he began to push forward into me.

"Fuck," he mumbled, his head thrown back.

He had stilled totally, and his breathing was hard. I relaxed my legs around him and gazed up at him, imploring him to move further within me. He wasn't even half way inside of me, yet I felt stretched. More... I needed more from him.

I was gripping the sheets so tightly, my knuckles were turning white, as I tried not to thrust up against him.

Suddenly, with one thrust, he was buried completely. I managed to open my eyes, and the sheer bliss on his face was a beautiful sight to behold. My body was shocked at the sudden intrusion – but nothing about it was bad._ Absolutely nothing at all. _His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and I willed him to open them up to look at me. I felt him relax, his lips parting and his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. His eyes met mine; they were so soft.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to me.

I could only nod, but managed to wrap my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me. The feeling of his body weight covering me was wonderful, so I locked my legs around him and wriggled my hips, begging him to move.

He began to thrust his hips at a steady pace, and I moved with him, meeting his gentle movements. When his fingers reached down to massage my flesh where the two of us were joined, I arched off of the bed, crying out his name. Yeah. I was right. Didn't take long at all.

Edward followed soon after, calling my name. Hearing my name fall from his perfect lips caused me to contract around him once more.

It was the most intense experience of my life. Okay, perhaps it didn't last as long as I would have liked, but we both gained pretty damn good climaxes from the experiences, and if Edward wasn't lying about his lack of experience_, _then I guess two minutes was acceptable. I really wasn't complaining, because it really was very good – definitely in my top three favorite sexual encounters. He'd taken enough care to make sure that I came. All in all, a very good lay.

He collapsed on top of me, panting. I ran my fingers through his silky hair, and he pulled his face up, placing a soft kiss on my lips. He then flopped over, breathing heavily, and stared at the ceiling.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll get out of your hair," he said.

Panic seized my chest. I didn't want him to go. "You don't have to run off," I said quickly. "I mean, you're welcome to stay, since it's so late," I added, trying not to sound so desperate.

I was worried he might have been one to live by the "wham bam, thank you ma'am" motto.

"You sure?" he asked, his green eyes locked onto my own brown ones.

I nodded slightly and scooted into his embrace when he opened his arms for me. I sighed in contentment and felt the events of the day, along with the alcohol flowing through my system, pulling me under.

For the first time in forever, I fell asleep, wrapped in the safety of a strong embrace.

_Urghh... oh fuck... my head... ouch... God... alcohol bad... so very, VERY bad. _

I hated it when you woke up to a pounding head and a dry-as-hell sandpaper mouth. I groaned and tried to roll over, but struggled. I glanced down at my waist, to see that there was a large arm draped across me.

_What the... ohhhhh... Oh, shit..._

I closed my eyes for a moment and looked down at my state of undress – totally buck naked and covered only by my comforter – and a hairy arm.

Very carefully, I lifted the sleeping arm away from me and slipped out from under the covers. I leaned over and pulled a huge nightshirt out of my chest of drawers, slipping it on. I could barely breathe, in fear that I'd wake the man up. I trailed my mind over the events of the previous night.

Edward. Bar. Martinis and Corona. Baby daddy. We took a cab... We kissed... We... we fucked.

The slight throbbing and soreness between my legs confirmed this.

I slowly turned around and examined the man in my bed, praying that he looked as pretty as I remembered in my drunken state.

Edward was lying on his stomach, his arm where I'd left it on my side of the bed. His head was facing me, and his eyes were shut as he breathed deeply and slowly; his lips were pouty and slightly parted. He let out a gentle snore and shifted, pulling his arm back in towards him.

He was _beautiful_. There was a gorgeous man in my bed... asleep. He had taken me home and made love to me... and then spent the night. He looked so peaceful laying there, soft stubble already on his chin. I ached to reach out and see if it was as soft as it looked. I didn't want to risk waking him, though.

I tiptoed to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I stood at the counter, looking at myself. The little make-up I'd worn the day before was smudged under my eyes, and my hair looked as though I'd been rolling in a hay barn. My cheeks were flushed, and my lips slightly swollen. My eyes, however, looked bright and happy. Yeah. I looked as though I'd been given a good seeing to, which I guess was true.

I used the toilet and washed up, cleaning the smudged eyeliner away and brushing the alcohol away from my teeth and mouth. I ran a brush through my tangled hair and quickly tied it into a low ponytail. I grabbed a pair of panties from the bathroom closet and slipped them on, immediately feeling a little more decent. I'd stupidly left my robe in the bedroom – and I had no plans on going back in there.

In the kitchen, I wondered if Edward was a coffee drinker. Perhaps he liked hot tea? _Damn, I'm bad at this... it's THAT obvious it's been years since I had a man in my house, let alone in my bed. _I slowly began to make the coffee. My stomach growled angrily of hunger and the evil booze that continued to slosh around. My head was still pounding, so I filled myself a glass of icy cold water.

I pulled out a chair from the dining table and dragged it to the counter so I could reach up and get the Tylenol. I carefully balanced myself and opened the cupboard. I was about to turn around, pills in hand, and close the door once again, but a noise behind me startled me, and I jumped slightly, losing my footing.

Before I even had time to curse and close my eyes, I was caught in warm arms. He gripped me around the middle. My heart was pounding, and my breathing erratic.

"Something else I would do," he whispered into my ear as he helped me back to my feet.

I blushed beet red as I remembered elbowing him in the nose the night before.

"S... sorry; thanks."

I quickly spun around and leaned on the counter. I couldn't even look at him. I was so freaking embarrassed!

"I smelled the coffee," he informed me, and I felt coolness as he moved away from me to lean against the counter nearby.

"I was about to get something to eat. Are you hungry?" I asked, still not able to make eye contact with the gorgeous man in my kitchen.

I allowed my eyes to trail across the floor. I could see that he was wearing his jeans once again, but his feet were bare. I took a deep breath and moved my eyes north. The Batman t-shirt was fully in place. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or disappointed that he was wearing it.

"If you don't mind, I'm pretty hungry." He smiled as I finally managed to look at his face. His hair was wonderfully disheveled, and the stubble suited him. I noticed he'd put his glasses back on, and they were already slipping down his nose. "Good morning, Bella," he murmured.

I smiled at him and took a deep breath, the bottle of pills still clutched tightly between my fingers. "Morning. Sorry, I'm feeling a little... erm... fragile this morning. I don't drink very often. I apologize if I said – or did – anything embarrassing last night."

Edward's beautiful face suddenly fell, and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Oh... oh, shit, Bella. I'm... I'm sorry. If I had realized that you were... I would have never. Jesus, fuck, I'm such an asshole."

I almost choked on my pills and water as I spluttered, "No... no, please, don't think that. Last night was great, Edward. I knew exactly what was going on; things are just a little... hazy… this morning, that's all."

Edward looked up at me, uncertainly plain on his beautiful features. "Are you sure, Bella? Because the last thing I wanted to do was take advantage of you."

"You didn't, Edward. I promise. I guess I never expected you to still be here in the morning, that's all."

"You asked me to stay."

"I know; I'm so pleased that you did... and that you wanted to. I just assumed that you would want to leave... you know."

He frowned at me slightly. "Ahhh, you thought I'd leave without saying goodbye."

I nodded and flushed once again. "Yeah, I guess. Like I said, I've not had much experience in this."

"Me, neither. I'd certainly never been asked to stay overnight until last night... well, this morning." He smirked at me through his long eyelashes.

My heart melted a little, and I stepped closer. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked me.

"For meeting me, for last night, for being... well, you."

He nodded slowly and took the mug of steaming coffee I'd poured him. "I think we have things that we need to talk about this morning, though..."

"I guess." Yes, I imagined that we now did have an awful lot to talk about. "You're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

"No... no. Not exactly. I told you that I wanted to help you, and I'm a man of my word, Bella, but I think that because of... well, because of what happened between the two of us last night… I think that it complicates things now**."**

I wanted to agree, but to disagree at the same time. "Uh huh. Sex complicates things a lot."

"I want to help you, and if that's all you want me for, I'm happy just to give you what you want. Call me back when you... when you hatch... ovulate... whatever it is you do, and we'll make arrangements. But I'd like to... shit... Bella, I don't know how to say it."

I couldn't speak. _Just say it... just say it, Edward. It put you off me... you never really want to see me again after this... shit._

"Bella, I like you... a lot. I hope you get that, especially after last night. I don't know if I'd be able to keep away from you if I helped you to have a child. I think... if we tried… that we could have something good together."

_Holy shit. Was he asking me out again? As in a real date? _"I think so, too, Edward," I replied, my eyes staring at the floor.

"Good," he said with a grin. "So... what's for breakfast?"

~DW~

Edward and I saw each other at a steady pace over the next couple of months. We really hadn't discussed handing off the package, so to speak. It wasn't as if I'd forgotten, but I was so taken by all of Edward, that I had trouble focusing on anything else.

Except for this damn stomach bug I had picked up last week. It seemed that as soon as I'd get better, here it would come again. It was all I had in me to make it to the office daily, so I hadn't seen Edward lately. We had exchanged some texts, however, and a few short phone calls.

So, it was a complete surprise when Edward showed up on my doorstep on a Saturday morning. We had plans for dinner and a movie, but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep any dinner down. Not to mention, he was eight hours early.

"Hey, did I get our time wrong?" I asked, looking like death warmed over, I was sure.

He shook his head. "No, but I got to thinking about our agreement."

My stomach dropped. He was dumping me. He had decided not to help me, after all, and was dumping me on top of it. I wanted to cry, but held the tears at bay. "Okay..."

I was shocked when he held up a little, brown paper bag. "Bella, I think we need to do this."

My eyes lit up."So you're going to help me?" I asked excitedly.

He pushed the bag into my hand. "Take this into the bathroom. Like I said, I got to thinking about your symptoms last night..." He trailed off.

I opened the bag and peeked inside. "Oh."

It was a pregnancy test. Not exactly what I'd been expecting. Maybe a little _pot _of some sort, or perhaps some ovulation strips.

"You think that...?"

He nodded solemnly. "I think we need to check. I did some online research, and you have all of the symptoms."

Now that he had said it, I looked back on the last couple of months differently. _Oh, shit._

I nodded and turned to the bathroom, silently inviting him in by leaving the door open. I pulled the box out and read the instructions.

_Urinate on the small end of the stick, and then wait for five minutes. One line is positive, two lines are negative._

I sat down on the toilet and followed the instructions. I was a bit self-conscious, knowing Edward was in the other room and aware of what I was doing. I set the little stick on the back of the commode and washed my hands, and then I went back out into the living room, where Edward was perched on my couch, his faded Spiderman t-shirt making his eyes stand out even more than usual.

"Well?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Now we wait five minutes and see how many lines we get." I sat down beside him, nervously wringing my hands. Now that the moment could actually be here, I was starting to panic.

He ran his hands through his hair. "Shit, Bella. I-I'm sorry. I mean, I know you want a baby, but I also know this wasn't how you planned it."

"But we've been careful," I said quietly. Even though I'd wanted a baby, he still always wore a condom.

"Not the first time," he whispered.

_Oh... oh, yeah. Wow._

I stood up, my legs wobbly. It was time. I walked into the bathroom, Edward trailing on my heels. I picked the little stick up and looked down into the window... at the one blue line staring me in the face.

Oh. My. God.

I was pregnant with Edward's child.

"What's it say?" he asked quietly as he leaned against the door frame.

I turned to him, knowing my face was a mask of desperation and excitement. "It's positive."

He swallowed. "That's a good thing, right?" He was paler than a ghost.

I looked back at the stick again. "Yes, that's a good thing. It was what we wanted, right?"

Edward nodded. "If you don't want me to stick around, now that you've gotten what you set after, I'll understand," he murmured, looking at the tile on the floor. "But if it's all right with you, I would like to help."

What did I want? I'd had this planned out to go it alone as a single mother. But now, standing before me, was a future I had never envisioned.

A friend. A boyfriend. A partner. A _child_.

And something which I'd never pictured, at least until that moment – a possible future husband. Was it even possible? Could we make it work? It was all so very new. Although we'd seen quite a lot of each other, we had not even started to label what exactlywe were to one another, apart from out first initial conversation regarding Edward wanting to fulfill the role as my donor... and then wanting _more. _

Edward and I were going to have a baby. And I knew right there that I wanted him by my side throughout the entire experience.

I linked my fingers through his, already picturing our baby being held in his strong arms. And I wanted it. I wanted it all. "I think I'd like that," I replied, and giggled when he bent down to kiss me, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I'd like that, too."

"We're having a baby!" I exclaimed happily as the tears ran down my cheeks.

Edward gathered me into his arms once again and kissed me hard.

I realized then I suddenly had everything I'd wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


End file.
